


Not Fair

by ThatRandomFan



Series: A Rain of Cherry Blossoms [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dying but not dead, M/M, No editing. We crash and burn like men, Post-Canon, Vent post? I honestly dont know haha, dr3? Who's she? I dont know her, go on my sweet summer child. Say the things I'm not meant to say, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Even with your potpourri of stolen talents, it seemed as if there was nothing you could do for the pale boy sleeping in front of you.And perhaps, if you could even remember it, maybe you would even cry.





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was feeling sad so I decided to revisit one of my wips so I'll have a valid reason to cry and well... I found this. Oddly enough haha... ha... 
> 
> This is actually retelling of what happened during one of the scenes in that wip, and whoops. I fell in love again so keep an eye out for that one. I'll just finish some parts of it and then bam. Posted. So yeah... Hasta la vista! ~~mic drops and skedaddles away~~

You knew it was coming so why were still surprised? Right from the beginning you knew his body was already decaying. 

_ The smell of decay and rot surrounds him  _

So why? 

Is it affection? 

Devotion? 

Or is it the overwhelming guilt that you caused this? 

That you didn’t do anything to stop this? 

Oftentimes you caught yourself wondering if this was all your fault.

_ Did you give him the wrong dosage? Were the prescription not strong enough?  _

_ Were you even fit to take care of him?  _

Even with your potpourri of stolen talents, it seemed as if there was nothing you could do for the pale boy sleeping in front of you. 

_ And perhaps, if you could even remember it, maybe you would even cry.  _

You heaved a sigh and rested your head on your joined hands. 

Yesterday, Naegi visited.

A frown formed on your face as the thought left a bitter taste on your mouth. You knew you shouldn’t be jealous of it but 

_ Komaeda smiled so bright as he held Naegi’s hand. “You’re here… you’re truly here…!”  _

It wasn’t fair…! It wasn’t fair it wasn’t fair itwasn’tfair _ itwasn’tfair _ **_itwasn’tfair…!_ **

**_It wasn’t fair!_ **

_ Especially since…  _

You pressed your lips and buried your head on your arms, hand still holding Nagito’s tightly. 

_ “Hajime, my Hajime…” he breathe, as if your name was the only thing keeping him alive. “You’re really really here…”  _

It has been a while since you’ve seen his eyes shine like that and his smile so genuine. Everything would have been fine and you would even cry tears of joy if it weren’t for the fact that 

_ “K-komaeda-san…” Naegi said so pitifully, looking over his shoulders to meet Hinata’s mournful face, Nagito still holding his hands and smiling beatifically.  _

_ “Mou…! Hajime! Pay attention to me,” Nagito whined, as if that wasn’t what Hinata has been doing ever since he woke up. “You’ve been gone for so long and now you won’t even look at me… how cruel!”  _

How cruel, indeed. 

“You’re not being fair, you know…” 

_ It wasn’t as if he could help it.  _

“You’re really unfair. Really, really not fair..."


End file.
